spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bigman602
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spongebob Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SpongeWriter123 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:01, 2010 April 11 Admin I'm administrator only,One bureaucrat! I can't help you with you becoming admin also. Maybe, two admins are not necessary? SpongeWriter123 11:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rswfan Er.. not really. Rswfan stands for "RuneScape Wiki Fan". ;) Liam 19:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Starfish Cup Ceremony Sure, go right ahead. I'm taking care of the 2010 Emmy Awards in June. I'll probably need making the vast amount of trophies for the winners. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Spamming Please stop spamming Wookieepedia. If you continue, I will be forced to contact your Internet Service Provider and have your Internet service discontinued. Thank you very much and enjoy the video below. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 19:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *While that may be so, you are the Weakest Goofy Goober. Goodbye. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 19:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) **Oh no. You banned me. How dare you. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 20:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ***No I'm not. Nice try though. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 20:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ****Changing it to a year didn't seem to do anything. You'll get it eventually. Also, you missed Ineedaname. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Waring Hi. Believe it or not, I actually wasn't threatening. Just letting you know since you don't seem to be as educated on the ins and outs of administratorship as most admins are. The problem with this ordeal is that there is no Manual of Style (or Manuel of Style, since that seems to be how you personally spell it). By your logic, all articles on this wiki should be deleted since none of them meet the guidelines, because said guidelines don't even exist. If there were clear rules on the site regarding sexuality in articles, I'd agree with you. But there's not. Therefor, in my opinion and seemingly the majority of the community's opinion, the article needs to be restored. 19:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, I created an account as you asked me to. I fail to see why you can't create a Manual of Style, but that's besides the point. And yes, I do realize you're not the only administrator on here. Basically, all I'm saying, is that you need clear rules for users to abide by. If you don't want sexually-related articles on the wiki, then how will new users know this when there's not any policies for them to read? When you look at every successful wiki on Wikia, they all have clear rules, and that's exactly what makes them successful. When a wiki is having pointless votes like this vote over the Sponge, it just makes this site look unprofessional. Squid the Baptist 19:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) **I wouldn't call this wiki successful. At least in comparison to Wookieepedia, but again, that's besides the point. As far as establishing rules, that also has to be decided upon by the community according to Wikia. So if you're gonna start making the Manuel of Style say, you'll have to run everything by the other users first. At least according to Wikia. Also, I heard about your plans of starting an IRC channel. That's probably a good idea. Lemme know if you need any help with that. I know a lot about the IRC. Squid the Baptist 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ***It's a pretty complicated task to explain, but I'd be glad to set it up for you. After it's up, I'll give you and the other admins ops on the channel. Or if you'd rather do it yourself, I'll do my best to explain it. Also, I don't mean to pester you, but Spongebob Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style needs to pass a vote first, before it can be made an official policy according to Wikia. I support it and all, but I'm just trying to look out for you as a fellow Christian. I don't want you getting banned. Squid the Baptist 20:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ****Wow! Thank you very much. That's a great honor. I'll get to work on the IRC channel immediately. Squid the Baptist 20:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *****Okay, the channel is up. Before you can join, you need to ask a Wikia staffer to add the channel #spongebob-fanon to the IRC gateway. Squid the Baptist 20:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ******irc://irc.freenode.net/spongebob-fanon But I don't think that link will work unless you have an actual IRC client like ChatZilla or mIRC. As far as I know, you use CGI, right? Squid the Baptist 20:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I have a lead on our vandal friend. Also someone I think is pretending to be Toprawa and Ralltiir on the IRC. Squid the Baptist 22:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I spoke to Trak Nar on Wookieepedia. He said the vandal is a user from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Do you know anyone from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki that might have a grudge against you or someone from this site? Squid the Baptist 23:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I found him. His name is Chack Jadson. Squid the Baptist 23:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Problems here Hi, I'm part of Wikia's staff team. Squid the Baptist was using several accounts here, some of them faking the names of users from other wikis and several of them vandalising. This is why his admin rights have been removed. To confirm this (and to confirm that I am really the staff Sannse) you can use to email Wikia. If you include my name, it will be assigned to me. -- sannse (talk) 02:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandal You think I'm not? o_0 Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sponge Park It was supposed to be like South Park, just not as mature. There would be still mature topics and occasional language, but with the new rule we can't make it. Ponyo Fan 21:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Would mild words like "crap", "damn", "hell", and "ass" be okay? Ponyo Fan 21:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC I need to see you on the IRC as soon as possible so we can discuss The Sponge. For the sake of this wiki, the article must be restored. At least temporarily. I'll explain why when I see you. Neon Madman 02:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi There! What is happening? Oh and, what is wrong with us and wikia now? I saw uberfuzzy say "Wikia will not assist this wiki anymore". 06:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) T&R We do not forgive. We do not forget. You have until noon Eastern to restore The Sponge before we unleash our next step in our conquest. Failing to restore that article... would be very unwise, though you are the Weakest Goofy Goober. Goodbye! Restore The Sponge and this will all be over 12:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *As a courtesy, we have extended the deadline until 11:59 PM Eastern Standard Time tonight. We feel we've been to harsh on you in the past and thought maybe twelve extra hours would be a step in a better direction. This will be the last time I personally speak to you from this account, so feel free to block it all you desire. Buh-bye. Restore The Sponge and this will all be over 12:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Extortion is a misdeed. So, we can as much ignore your words. And so what, even if Bigman is the Weakest Goofy Goober? You don't have the right to insult ANYBODY about this or anything else. SpongeWriter123 13:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Bigman, you really must do something about your little lackey above me. He appears to be so badly out of the loop, it's sad. You need more administrators on here like yourself and Neon Madman who actually know what the hell is going on. Regardless, the offer still stands. You should be thankful I didn't cancel it then and there. After-all, we're so very eager to advance to the next stage of our conquest. TraceRoseborough 14:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Dude, if you can act normally, then why you aren't always? If you would act normally, then I would act not-"so badly out of the loop". The fate of "The Sponge" is in your hands as long as it's not like it is. I would like to be "a good guy", but you aren't letting me! SpongeWriter123 15:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *And I know what's going on - I chose to act like that. SpongeWriter123 15:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Not Toprawa, but good guess though. Just one of his followers. And I'm sorry to hear that you won't be accepting my offer. Still, the offer remains until 11:59. I never said I wasn't fair. TraceRoseborough 19:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *By the way, what is this harsh punishment you speak of? I'm looking forward to hearing the details. TraceRoseborough 19:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) **And what may those favors be? TraceRoseborough 19:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ***Cool list, bro. Too bad I don't do favors. Maybe if you were speaking to one of my colleagues, she would have said yes to your favors, but unfortunately you're stuck with me today. Anyway, if you're not gonna take my offer seriously and restore the article by 11:59, then have fun dealing with our bots this week. You should get a kick out of how many images it can upload at once. And for the record, The Sponge is PG-13. I don't know what kind of dull-ass PG-13 movies you've been watching lately. TraceRoseborough 19:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ****From my point of view, I don't see you as being in any kind of position to make such offers. You can either accept my offer or disregard it. Either way, The Sponge will be restored. I have the contents of the article saved to my hard drive and come midnight tonight, should you fail to accept the offer, we'll turn the bots online and the article will be recreated this week on several hundred pages. So you can accept the offer and put up with one measly little article or you can spend your weekend deleting hundreds of copies of The Sponge. The choice is yours. You may think what we're doing is cruel, but at least I'm not making empty threats like yourself. TraceRoseborough 20:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *****Bots, as in robots. As in programs that execute commands. As in programs that will copy The Sponge hundreds, maybe thousands of times. As in this kind of bot. I won't even have to do a thing, other than hit a couple buttons. There's more to it, but you'll see for yourself this week if you fail to accept the offer. TraceRoseborough 20:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ******I'm glad you finally saw the light of your errors. But you might as well keep it deleted if you think I'm gonna do jackshit for your wiki. I don't get paid to make good edits, nor do I get paid to make bad ones. I get paid to negotiate with you guys and other wikis. At any rate, I'll put in a good word for you with the boss. The bots will go offline within the hour. You probably should do something about your SpongeWriter friend if you don't want any repeats, though. TraceRoseborough 20:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Agreement You'll be hearing from our bots this week. SpongeWriter violated the agreement you and my colleague made yesterday. You can thank him for the downfall of your wiki. Goodbye. TraceRoseborough 19:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Block You should probably change the summary to reflect the fact that I never actually vandalized. TopperRick 19:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *That's more like it. Although three days is a little short. TRuant 19:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: You'll have to do better than that, Howie Mandel. SpongeWriter isn't going to like you keeping that article at all. In addition to keeping the article its present form until at least December 21, 2012, you'll need to block SpongeWriter for the remainder of the day as a remeinder of how you failed to honor the agreement. Surely this is an acceptable outcome? TripRiker 20:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *I really don't like you putting words into my mouth just as you did. I should called it off then and there, but I'm trying to be fair about this, unlike you. You have until 5:30 Eastern Standard Time to give me your answer. TripRiker 21:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) SpongeWriter123's Block Why are you blocking SpongeWriter123?Ethan 12:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Spongefan511 What are you talking about? MissAppear869/Marth869 10:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You will have to go to another admin because I am going to be "inactive" for a month. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 11:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) OH FUCKING PLEASE UNBANN ME I'M SORRY I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD JUST PLEASE FUCKING UNBANN ME THIS INSTANCE!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay I admit I'm the vandal just please ubann me and this will all be over!!! PLEEAAAASE!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Removed. This was confirmed as a comment while Bigman602 was hacked.' Ponyo Fan 23:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay which one of you idiots hacked into my account!?!?!?! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) O.O you were hacked? Ponyo Fan 23:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I had to change my password! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The vandal says you have to unbann me or else he'll bann everyone on the wiki! You better do what he says......... Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) He says hurry up and unbann Bigman or you'll be sorry...... Bigman602, The Cool Guy 23:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal, how did you get into my account. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Can someone tell me why my password changed? 00:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shut up! I am the real Bigman602! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you Ponyo or the vandal, IP? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) That's not even close to my IP, so it's not me. Ponyo Fan 02:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes Go ahead. I'm surprised I haven't thought of the idea of games yet! :) Spongeman537 16:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Warning! A link to the Sponged Together page in the list of SpongeBob spin-offs is missing. Please go check and find the one responsible for this. Vickers Vilbert, September 24, 2010. New Series/Show! Sponge Fish Hooks Pants You Can Be One Of The Writers!